Blackmail
by Rebecca1
Summary: Part of the Weekly Prompts Forum Prompt : 'Your character is being blackmailed. –Suggested byDeanAndHotchForever' Being forced to do something doesn't always turn out for the better. Sometimes, however, they do.


Blackmail

Part of the Weekly Prompts Forum

Prompt : 'Your character is being blackmailed. –Suggested byDeanAndHotchForever'

FanFiction is so frickin' addictive – I've got a History A-Level exam on Tuesday and instead of revising I've baked cakes, updated one of my stories and am now doing this one – I think I'm gonna fail :S

…..

"Go out there and ask him on a date." Garcia demanded. She loved JJ, she did, but sometimes she really got on the computer tech's nerves.

"I can't." Jennifer replied, sighing and looking completely crestfallen. She has a crush and can't even admit it. She felt as though she was a kid again and she didn't like it. She was 27 and a strong woman – how could she battle stupid alpha-male / female news reporters everyday but not be able to ask someone out. She was such a baby.

"Why not? No-one would turn Jennifer Jareau down. Not ever. And anyway you look drop dead gorgeous sweetie. He won't know what hit him. Just do it." The bubbly blonde told her; unfortunately her efforts went unnoticed by the level-headed younger woman. Today was a warm day so she was clad in a red vest top, which showed a little bit of cleavage and finished just below her belly button, and some tight fitting jeans. It was a little different from her usual attire which only made her more nervous. What if he thought she was dressed like this just for him. The more she thought about it the more she didn't want to do it.

"Because, I just can't. If he says no I'll be so embarrassed, I'll never be able to look at him again. Oh god, why did I even say anything?" She was stressing now before Garcia slapped her lightly on the arm.

"We both know he'll say yes." She scolded but when she saw that it had no effect, just like her other attempts, she decided to change tactics. "You can ask him or I will. And I'll send him that pic of you in that hot pink bikini." She smiled deviously at the shocked face of Agent Jareau.

"You wouldn't." JJ challenged, stupidly believing that her friend wouldn't be so … out there. "No. Ok. I'll do it." She shouted slightly as Pen actually pulled up the image and almost clicked the 'send' button to her crush.

"Well go then. Oh and I'll know if you don't. I intend to ask him later." Garcia smiled as she shooed the agent out of the room. "Remember our deal!" She shouted.

…..

JJ looked out of her window and to the desk of the person she had to ask out. She'd been staring at him for 10 minutes now and still hadn't mustered up the courage to walk out there and tell him. It was then that she had the epiphany. She text him and told him to get into her office, that it was important. She was still watching him and laughed softly when she saw him jump out of his chair and rush up to see her. All too soon, he was sitting opposite her and waiting for her to say something.

"Jennifer? What's wrong?" He asked, studying her carefully. It was now or never.

"Do you wanna, you know, er go out for dinner sometime? Maybe tonight? Or a movie or something." She babbled. She saw him smile and raise his brow and instantly felt embarrassed that she'd even been so stupid as to even ask. Why she had told Garcia was beyond her, now it was going to be awkward and they'll never be able to –

"Yeah. I'd like that. You sure?" She was shocked that he seemed genuinely interested, she thought she'd totally blown it on their last date.

"Yeah." She smiled, he returned it.

"I thought I'd totally blown it on our last date." JJ was quick to reassure him that in fact he hadn't and she enjoyed herself.

"Thanks Spence." She smiled as he got up.

"For what? You know, I wouldn't have thought it'd be you that's nervous asking someone out – I'm sure you've had a lot of practice at it, but I'm glad you asked me." Why the genius was so good at making her blush really stumped her; no-one was ever able to do that to her. "Oh and JJ," he called before he walked out of the door; "you look beautiful, as always."


End file.
